


Through the Veil

by Fullmoonstar00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Reunions, Veil of Death (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmoonstar00/pseuds/Fullmoonstar00
Summary: Sirius Black has fallen through the veil. He is desperately lonely and confused until he hears familiar voices. Reunited with his best friends in an After Life at Hogwarts, they desperately try to make up for lost time.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Through the Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring characters, locations, storylines and worlds created by J. K. Rowling (I came up with the plot of an afterlife story)
> 
> Will probably be a short fic, only a few chapters x

Sirius stumbled back slightly. He was suddenly overwhelmed with a sensation that seemed to be ripping him apart. It didn’t hurt but the force was so strong he felt himself passing out. 

When he woke he was on the floor. He stood up quickly and ran towards Harry who was staring at him with the most terrifying look in his eyes. Just as he was about to reach Harry he hit a wall.

It was like a wall of glass and Harry was on the other side of it.

Sirius pounded the glass with his fists, punching and kicking desperately to get back to his Godson. To protect him.

He didn’t even look at wherever he was, he just knew he needed to get back to the other side of the glass.

He ran at the glass, hitting with enough force to knock someone out, but felt no pain and the glass remained. 

He screamed loudly, shouting and begging for Harry to hear him.

Harry’s posture changed, he slumped slightly, as if he’d been hit in the stomach. Arms appeared from behind him and restrained him as he desperately tried to run towards Sirius.

“NO!” Sirius beat the glass furiously, crying and shouting for his Godson.

Harry opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out, at least not that Sirius could hear. He didn’t need to hear it though. He could see the scream tear it’s way through the boy, he looked as though he was in so much pain.

As he thrashed around, desperately trying to free himself, Sirius noticed it was Remus that was holding him back.

Remus’s eyes were desperately sad and he was saying something to Harry that Sirius couldn’t hear. 

Sirius placed a defeated hand on the glass; reaching out for Remus, his Moony. 

Harry suddenly broke free and ran in a different direction. Beyond the perimeters of the glass Sirius was pressed against.

Sirius rested his forehead against the glass, sobbing quietly, not understanding why he was on the other side of this barrier.

When he looked up Remus was still standing before him.

Remus stretched his arm towards the glass, as if to touch Sirius’s hand and Sirius mirrored his action, desperate to feel his touch.   


Remus was pulled away quickly by Shacklebolt.

Sirius watched as Remus collapsed to the floor in devastation, Shacklebolt knelt down and held the other man by the shoulders.

Sirius was trying to lip read what he was saying to him but the only words he could make out were “gone” and “dead”

Sirius sunk to the floor. Still pressed against the glass, calling out for Remus and Harry. Eventually he closed his eyes and let his loneliness take over.

When he opened his eyes again he was in a different room. He was in Hogwarts.

He was laying in the bed that he spent almost every night in for seven years when he’d been a student at Hogwarts. He sat up slowly and looked around the room.

Two of the four beds had their curtains closed, the ones that had once belonged to Remus and Peter. His curtains were pulled back and so were the ones on James’s old bed.

The room was exactly how he remembered it. Cluttered with all of their stuff. Remus’s poster of Bowie hung on the wall by the window, James’s broom poked out from under his bed and he could see Peter’s favourite gobstones set on his dresser.

Sirius stared down at his clothes as he climbed out of the bed. He was wearing a different suit than he had been wearing in the Death Chamber. This new suit was completely black but still had the pocketwatch James had gifted him long ago, attached to the inside of the jacket. Sirius squeezed it in his hand, feeling the cold silver in his palm. 

He moved towards the door but caught sight of himself in the bathroom mirror as he walked past. He gasped.

He was young. He looked the way he did when he was in his early twenties. His long curled hair still black and no longer streaked with grey. His unshaven face was now completely bare and his skin was smooth under his fingers.

He was so confused he thought he might have a panic attack. He could not make sense of what was happening. He searched in his pockets for a time turner, the only thing that would explain what he was experiencing. Maybe he’d used it in the Chamber and forgotten.

He found nothing.

He moved towards Remus’s bed and tried to move the curtains aside. He couldn’t do it. They didn’t move at all. He tried to charm them open with his wand but nothing happened, as though no magic came out.

Confronted by the crushing loneliness and panic again he ran out of the door and was relieved to find the familiar staircase into the Gryffindor common room.

He walked down the stairs slowly, he was scared. As he approached the curtain that separated the stairwell from the room that he’d spent so many hours in as a teenager, he could hear a quiet voice and the fire crackling.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and pushed through the fabric into the next room. He was met with a rush of warm air and the overwhelming feeling of home.

The voice had faded but he was still too scared to open his eyes.

“Padfoot?” A familiar voice spoke from across the room.

Sirius instantly felt every ounce of fear, loneliness and terror melt away as he opened his eyes.

Standing there, across the room that he remembered so fondly, was James Potter.   


He looked exactly as he had in 1981. His glasses were the same ones he’d worn all through their time at Hogwarts. He was wearing a suit too, with a white shirt and red tie. His hair was still a curly mess. He stretched his arms out beckoning the other man to him 

“James” Sirius let out a distraught sob as he ran into the arms of his best friend.

The two clung to each other for what felt like a lifetime, desperately trying to make up for 15 years of separation and missing each other.

“Sirius!” A familiar female voice called from behind him. He let go of James and spun round to see exactly who he’d hoped he would.

Lily’s gorgeous green eyes were swimming with tears as she jumped into his arms and wrapped herself around him. He buried his face in her flaming red hair and sobbed.   


He had missed them so much. 


End file.
